Bad Hyung
by EarthTeleport
Summary: REPOST. Fict EXO pertama aku. Full Brothership and Family. Alur gaje dan berantakan. Fict aneh yang nekat post dan repost. Baru sadar kalo ff ini hilang dari screenplays setelah dua bulan lamanya. Tidak memaksa buat baca dan review ko, hehehe...


_Bad Hyung…_

_._

_Cast :: EXO's Member_

_Kai as Kai/Kim Jongin_

_Baekhyun as Kim Baekhyun_

_D.O as Umma_

_Suho as Appa_

_Kris as Ahjussi Kris_

_Sehun as Sehun (Kris's son)_

_Xiumin as Xiumin songsaenim_

_Luhan as Luhan (Kai's friend)_

_Chen as Chen (Baekhyun's friend)_

_Tao as Tao (Kai's friend)_

_Lay as Dr. Zhang_

_Chanyeol as Chanyeol (Sehun's mom)_

_Genre :: Family – Brothership_

_Pairing :: BaekJong (Baekhyun – Jongin) *pairing macam apa ini?* #dibakarfansnyachanyeol (Baekkinya dipinjem dulu buat couple-an sama Kai :P)_

_Rating :: T_

_._

_Author :: Special-Pie ( EarthTeleport)_

_Disclaimer :: EXO SMTown – Kai tetap punya author! #maksa_

_Summary :: Nothing_ *author gak bisa bikin summary* #dor_

_._

_Fanfict EXO pertama aku. Dengan alur berantakan dan genre kesayangan author, wkwkwk ~ Happy reading, EXOTICS :-D_

_._

_._

_._

_oOoOoOoOo_

_._

_._

_._

(Baekhyun POV)

Cih…

Kai, Kai, dan Kai! Kenapa selalu dia yang mereka banggakan? Aku muak, aku muak dengan nama itu! Meskipun dia adalah adikku, saudara kembarku, tapi aku tidak pernah menerimanya. Tidak pernah menerima dia sebagai adikku!

Dia selalu merebut apa yang aku inginkan. Dia selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Dia selalu merebut segalanya dengan mudah, yang seharusnya berada di tanganku dan segala milikku.

Umma dan appa lebih menyayangi Kai dari pada aku. Songsaenim di sekolah lebih membanggakan Kai daripada aku. Teman-teman di sekolah juga lebih sering bersama Kai di bandingkan bersamaku. Ahjussi Kris dan Sehun juga lebih memperhatikan Kai. Xiumin songsaenim lebih membanggakan Kai yang mahir Rap dan dance di banding aku yang dibawah Kai.

Ck! Aku benci Kai! Aku benci anak itu. Apa kelebihannya? Kenapa Kai tidak mati saja saat dilahirkan? Biar aku saja yang hidup dan menikmati indahnya hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI KAI!

(Baekhyun POV, end)

.

(Kai POV)

Delapanbelas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 6-mei-1994, aku dilahirkan… Saat itu, saudara kembarku melihat dunia terlebih dahulu dibandingkan aku. Dia adalah hyungku, saudara kembarku, Baekhyun hyung.

Setelah hyungku dapat menghirup udara segar di dunia ini, duapuluh menit kemudian aku menyusul hyungku melihat dunia yang indah. Kata umma, aku lebih sensitive di bandingkan hyungku. Sejak lahir, kondisiku memang agak sedikit buruk di banding hyung.

Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang walaupun kondisinya seperti ini. Kondisiku tidak sehat dan banyak kekurangan dibanding hyungku.

Umma memberi nama Kim Baekhyun untuk hyungku. Dan appa memberi nama Kim Jongin untukku. Sungguh berbeda bukan? Hehe, kata appa dan umma, mereka memang memiliki nama masing-masing untuk anak mereka. Tapi kenapa aku dipanggil 'Kai'? Haha, kata ahjussi Kris, dulu sepupuku Sehun, tidak bisa memanggil 'Jonginnie', jadi dia spontan memanggilku Kai, dan akhirnya semuanya jadi memanggilku Kai sampai sekarang…

Entah apa yang membuat aku dan Bakhyun hyung tidak seperti anak kembar. Selain nama kami yang berbeda jauh, sifat kami juga begitu. Aku tidak tau kalau ada yang salah denganku. Baekhyun hyung selalu tidak pernah bicara denganku. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Dirumah, disekolah, di tempat lain juga tidak pernah. Akan senang sekali rasanya kalau Baekhyun hyung bertanya tentang kabarku atau lainnya, untuk sekedar berbincang bersama saudara sendiri.

Baekhyun hyung selalu bersikap seperti orang lain dimataku.

Berulang kali aku mengajaknya bicara, hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang menyebabkannya begitu dan aku ingin minta maaf. Aku ingat, terakhir aku bicara dengannya adalah sepuluh tahun lalu, itupun karena dibantu oleh Sehun. Dan saat terakhir aku bercanda dengannya adalah saat kami masih berumur empat tahun. Haa ~ sudah lama sekali, bukan?

Aku ingin hidup seperti saudara kembar pada umumnya. Berbicara, bercanda, tertawa, dan sebagainya… Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu dengan Baekhyun hyung? Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ^^

Eumm,, sekarang aku sekolah di SM High School… Bersama Baekhyun hyung tentunya, kami bahkan satu kelas. Bahkan aku berada di club yang sama. Tapi tetap saja hubungan kami itu sangat buruk.

Kalau aku ada salah pada Baekki hyung, aku ingin minta maaf sekarang juga :'(

.

Aku rasa akan ada kecanggungan yang luar biasa setelah ini. Appa, umma, dan ahjussi Kris akan pergi ke Gwangju selama tiga hari. Aku akan tinggal bersama Baekki hyung berdua saja di rumah. Sehun pasti tidak akan tinggal disini, dia kan juga punya kesibukan sendiri di rumahnya.

Saat sarapan…

"Baekki… Kau jaga rumah dengan baik, ya? Appa dan umma hanya pergi selama tiga hari…" Kata appa. Appa sedang mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya. Aku duduk di seberang Baekki hyung, dan di sebelah umma.

Kulihat Baekki hyung yang mengerutkan keningnya. Wae? Apa hyung tidak tau tentang ini? "Ha? Memang appa dan umma mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Ternyata hyung memang tidak tau tentang ini.

"Chagi, Baekki kemarin pulang telat dan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kita dengan Kris…" Kata umma pada appa. Kulihat appa hanya mengangguk.

"Hm…" Sahut appa yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.

"Wae?" Baekki hyung kulihat mengambil selai coklat untuk dioleskan ke rotinya. Baekki hyung memang suka coklat. Kalau aku lebih menyukai manis yang dari buah.

"Kemarin ahjussi Kris kemari, ia mengajak appa dan umma pergi ke Gwangju untuk pengembangan bisnis bersama kami disana. Dan appa menerimanya…" Jelas appa.

"Jadi appa dan umma juga ahjussi Kris akan pergi ke Gwangju selama tiga hari?" Tenang seolah tidak peduli, seperti biasa. "Hmm, arasseo…" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya diam saja, mendengarkan. Karena aku sudah tau tentang ini.

"Kai, gwaenchana? Kenapa diam saja?" Pertanyaan umma membuatku harus membuka mulut di sesi sarapan ini.

"Ah, anniyo, umma. Gwaenchana…" Jawabku tersenyum. "Apa Sehunnie akan tinggal disini selama ahjussi Kris pergi?"

"Mollayo, appa belum yakin. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan kemari, dia sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya, itu yang Kris katakana pada appa…" Jawab appa.

Ah, tidak seru kalau tidak ada Sehun saat di rumah ini tidak ada appa dan umma. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Iya, akan sangat membosankan pastinya.

"Waeyo, Kai?"

"Anniyo… Aku kira Sehun akan menginap disini…"

"Hahaha, nanti appa telpon Sehun supaya ia mampir kesini sesekali, nde?" Ucapan appa yang ini sangat menghibur sekali.

"Jinjja?"

Kulihat appa hanya mengangguk.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum membalas senyuman appa.

(Kai POV, end)

.

Di lorong sebuah sekolah, seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri menghadap ke tembok. Suasana sepi, karena ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Bukh! Kepalan tangannya mendarat dengan mulus di tembok yang ada dihadapannya. "Sialan!" Terdengar nada marah dalam kata itu.

Berkali-kali kepalan tangannya memukul tembok hingga membuat tangannya memerah. Lama, sampai bermenit-menit namja itu melakukannya. Jika tidak ada yang mengehentikan, tangan namja ini bisa saja menjadi sangat merah dan bengkak.

"Kim Baekhyun!" Tegur seseorang.

Namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu berhenti memukul tembok. Ia melihat kearah seseorang yang menengurnya. Seorang songsaenim sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut, songsaenim itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Wae gudhae?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anniyo, Xiumin songsaenim…" Jawabnya.

"Club sebentar lagi akan dimulai, segeralah ke kelas…" Ucapnya. Songsaenim itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah lorong lain.

Baekhyun, dia tetap mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah merah itu. "Kai! Sialan!" Desisnya. "Kenapa selalu kau yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam setiap test, heh?" Ia terus mendesis kesal.

Tak lama, Baekhyun berjalan kearah lorong yang tadi dilewati oleh songsaenimnya. Ia akan mengikuti kelas seni.

.

"Luhan, dancemu masih kaku. Coba dirumah berlatih untuk melunakkan kakimu. Kakimu selalu tidak senada dengan musik. Minggu depan, saya akan memberimu test lagi. Arasseo?" Seorang songsaenim menegur seorang namja bernama Luhan dengan lembut. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ne, arasseo, Xiumin songsaenim. Kamshahamnida…" Luhan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kepada songsaenimnya dan segera duduk ke tempat duduknya.

"Tao dan Chen…" Panggil Xiumin.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Xiumin. "Nde…"

"Tao, dancemu akan lebih bagus kalau seandainya kamu bisa mengkombiasikan gerakan tangan dan kakimu. Kau juga masih kaku sebenarnya. Tapi, gwaenchana. Minggu depan, saya akan mengetest ulang, nde?" Jelas Xiumin.

"Arasseo, songsaenim…" Tao kembali pada duduknya.

"Baekhyun…" Xiumin memanggil Baekhyun sebelum memberi penjelasan kepada Chen.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Xiumin. Dan ia berdiri di samping Chen. "Nae…"

"Kau dan Chen memiliki masalah yang sama, rap kalian belum teratur. Nafas kalian juga belum stabil. Jadi, minggu depan saya akan test kalian lagi. Arasseo? Belajarlah lagi…" Pengarahan Xiumin kepada Baekhyun masih bisa diterimanya, setidaknya karena Baekhyun belum mendengar apa komentar Xiumin terhadap Kai, yang juga ikut club seni.

"Terakhir, Jonginnie…" Panggil Xiumin.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kai berjalan menuju Xiumin. "Nde…" Sahutnya.

"Wae? Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali…?" Tanya Xiumin.

Luhan yang duduk di samping Kai memang merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Kai, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai akan sakit. Karena menurutnya tadi Kai melakukan dance dan rap yang sangat bagus, jadi ia tidak menduga kalau Kai sampai pucat seperti apa yang ditanyakan Xiumin tadi.

Kai hanya menggeleng. "Gwaenchana, sonsaengnim…" Jawab Kai. Apa yang dirasakan Kai berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan mulutnya tadi. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin ambruk saat itu juga, tapi ia menahannya. Ia akut akan merepotkan semua temannya, songsaenimnya, terutama hyungnya. Tubuh Kai memang sudah lemah dari kecil, bukan? Apalagi ia mengikuti club seni yang akan membuatnya lelah.

"Kau yakin?" Xiumin merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang menjadi jawaban muridnya itu.

Dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

Sesaat, perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya, sesak nafas, dan merasa panas. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap tubuh Kai yang berdiri membelakanginya. Terlihat sedikit bergetar. Itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. _'Kai..'_ Hatinya membisikkan nama itu.

"Jongin, kau sangat mahir dalam permainan dance dan rap. Kau berbakat. Tadi sangat bagus. Saya rasa, kau tidak perlu ikut test minggu depan…"

Jleb! Komentar Xiumin untuk Kai membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin membenci Kai saat itu juga. Rasa khawatir dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi kini kembali tertutup oleh benci yang besar.

Jadi apa yang membuat Baekhyun sangat membenci Kai bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu?

Ya, kesempurnaan Kai yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu. Tapi seandainya Baekhyun dapat berpikir sebagai seorang Hyung dan sebagai kakak kembar dari Kai, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimilikki Kai, dan itu adalah kesempurnaannya sendiri.

.

"Kau membiarkan Kai pulang sendiri, Baek?" Tanya Chen saat dirinya dan Baekhyun pulang bersama.

"Hn, wae?" Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi mukanya sangat pucat? Bahkan Luhan bilang kalau ia merasakan hawa panas saat duduk di samping Kai…" Ucap Chen. Namja China ini membuat Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesal.

"Kai, Kai, dan Kai! Kenapa harus selalu Kai, HA! Aku muak dengan nama itu. Jika dia sakit, lalu apa peduliku?" Teriaknya tepat di depan muka Chen.

Chen yang mendengarnya langsung tercengang saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Begitukah seharusnya seorang saudara kembar? Begitukah seorang hyung bersikap?

"Kau aneh, Baek… Kau seharusnya lebih peduli. Babbo…" Setelah mengucap kalimat itu, Chen berlari, mengejar Tao yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Ck! Sialan kau, KAI!" Ia mendesis kesal lagi. "Lagi-lagi kau membuat satu temanku pergi, tck!"

.

(Baekhyun POV)

Hari ini aku semakin kesal saja pada si Kai sialan itu. Kenapa aku harus terlahir kembar dengannya? Wajahku tidak mirip dengannya. Namaku juga jauh berbeda dengan namanya. Aku tidak suka dia. Aku tidak suka!

Eh? Kenapa anak itu tidur di kursi? Lagipula ini baru jam 4 sore. Tumben sekali…

Aku menghampiri Kai yang tidur di kursi ruang tengah. Bajunya sudah dia ganti. Kulihat wajahnya merah sekali, dan belum kusentuh juga aku sudah merasakan panas dari tubuhnya. Apa dia sakit? Ish ~ merepotkan!

Aku berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil selimut untuknya. Aku tau, Kai tidak boleh terlalu lelah, walaupun kemampuan dancenya bagus tetap saja harus dijaga. Tidak boleh terkena angin atau terik matahari, bisa seperti ini kalau begitu. Sekarang juga itu pasti karena test di club tadi.

Wow ~ ini kamar Kai? Aku tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya sebelumnya. Terakhir aku kemari mungkin dua tahun lalu, atau kapan? Ah, entahlah… Kalau bukan karena perintah dan beberapa keperluan aku tidak ingin masuk kesini.

Kulihat ada beberapa foto yang ia pajang di dinding kamarnya yang di cat dengan warna putih. Di foto itu ada aku disampingnya. Dan kebanyakan itu adalah foto saat kami masih kecil. Hahaha, lucu juga… Hmm, ternyata dia mendekor kamarnya dengan sangat bagus.

Kuambil selimut yang berwarna hijau muda yang ada di kasurnya. Dengan segera aku menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti menggigil. Omonaa ~ pucat sekali wajahnya, dan dia juga terlihat agak kurus. Apa selama itukah aku tak memperhatikannya? YA! Untuk apa berfikir seperti itu?

Agh ~ aku bisa dimarahi appa dan umma kalau tidak mengurus si bocah sialan ini. Kuambil air hangat di dapur dan handuk untuk mengompres keningnya. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Kai itu sangat mirip denganku… Ah, apa sih!

Setelah itu terserah dia saja mau berbuat apa. Aku akan bersantai. Aku juga perlu istirahat.

(Baekhyun POV, end)

.

Seorang namja membuka matanya dengan sangat berat. Pandagannya masih buram. Namja itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha menperjelas penglihatannya. Ia berusaha menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sedari tadi. Tangannya berusaha meraih handuk kecil yang berada tepat di keningnya. Ia memandangi handuk itu dan bangun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kursi. Dengan tubuh yang lemas, ia melihat jam dinding. "Jam delapan…" Ucapnya pelan. "Sudah malam ternyata, aku ketiduran yaa…" Lanjutnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin panas dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Apa ini adalah yang dilakukan hyung? Dimana hyung sekarang?" Namja ini, Kai, berusaha mengangkat kakinya dan berkeliling untuk mencari hyungnya. Dia pikir mungkin hyungnya sudah pulang.

"Hyungie…" Panggilnya. Suaranya agak parau dan hampir tak bersuara. Ia tau kalau badannya sangat menggigil. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Beberapa jendela di rumah besar itu masih terbuka, sehingga angin kecil yang masuk melalui jendela itu membuat Kai merasa sedikit kesakitan.

Kai terus bertahan, ia masih berjalan mencari dimana hyungnya berada. Jika dikamarnya tidak ada, hyungnya pasti berada di kolam renang.

Kai berjalan menyusuri rumahnya yang besar untuk menuju kolam renang. Terlihat, hyungnya sedang berada di sana. Sedang duduk di sebuah kursi santai. Karena itu adalah ruangan terbuka, bintang dapat ia lihat dengan indah.

"Baekki hyung…" Panggilnya, masih dengan suara yang sama. Parau dan hampir tak terdengar.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, karena Baekhyun tidak mendengar panggilan dongsaengnya itu.

Merasa tidak ada reaksi dari hyungnya, Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi depan Baekhyun. "Baekki hyung…" Panggilnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dingin.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau kemari?" Walaupun berusaha bersikap dingin, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir tentang keadaan Kai. Ia melihat kalau Kai semakin kurus dan wajahnya pucat. Pipinya sedikit tirus dan tangannya yang bergetar. Walaupun ia benci pada Kai, jiwa seorang hyung dan perasaan sebagai saudara kembar masih ia rasakan.

"Anniyo…" Jawab Kai, sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang menatap jauh kedepan. "Gomawo, hyung…" Lanjutnya.

"Hm…" Sahut Baekhyun, hanya itu. "Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke kamarmu. Aku tidak mau dimarahi appa dan umma hanya karena kau sakit. Aku sudah muak di marahi oleh mereka hanya karena teledor menjagamu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil berdiri, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggiran kolam.

Kai yang mendengarnya langsung tercengang. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan hyungnya barusan. Apakah itu penyebab ia membencinya selama ini?

"Ah, hyung. Gomawo…" Kai menyusul Baekhyun menyusuri pinggiran kolam. Ia berada di belakang Baekhyun, sedikit menjaga jarak. "Aku tidak sakit, jadi hyung tidak akan dimarahi oleh appa dan umma." Lanjutnya. Ia terus mengikuti langkah hyungnya.

Angin berhembus kencang malam itu. Tubuh Kai bagaikan oleng dan seakan terbawa oleh angin. Seandainya ia tidak bertahan dalam dinginnya malam, ia akan ambruk saat itu juga.

Baekhyun belum menjawab perkataan Kai. Ia masih diam dan malah menghentikan langkahnya.

Terasa sangat canggung. Pikir Kai.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang membuat hubungan kita sangat buruk? Apa aku ada salah pada hyung yang tidak bisa termaafkan?" Tanya Kai dengan hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan hyungnya yang malah akan membuatnya semakin membencinya.

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia tidak menyahut.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kai.

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari mulut seorang Baekhyun.

"Baekki hyung…" Pangil Kai, lagi.

"…" Masih sunyi. Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming.

"Baekki hyungie…" Tangan Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memegangnya. "Jawab aku…" Katanya.

Dengan kasar, Baekhyun menghempaskan pegangan tangan Kai. Ia berbalik menatap Kai dengan tajam. "Diam kau, babbo!" Teriaknya tepat di muka Kai.

Kai hanya diam, tangannya lebih bergetar karena ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun semarah itu, sampai berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau itu anak sialan. Kau merebut semua kebahagiaanku. Sejak lahir, appa dan umma lebih menyayangimu daripada aku. Aku benci padamu yang selalu terlihat sempurna di mata orang lain. Aku benci padamu yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di sekolah. Aku tidak suka kau yang lebih mahir dance dan rap daripada aku. Aku sangat kesal saat teman-temanku berbicara denganmu. Aku benci padamu yang merebut ahjussi Kris dan selalu dibela oleh Sehun. Mereka selalu menomor satukanmu. Aku benci! Aku benci kau yang selalu di puji oleh Xiumin sonsaengnim, atau kau yang selalu berbincang hangat dengan dokter Yixing. Aku benci padamu! Sejak kecil selalu saja seperti itu. Merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Meskipun kau adalah saudara kembarku, tapi selalu aku berharap kau mati saja saat itu!"

Degh! Kaki Kai seolah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan jatuh saat itu juga. Tapi ia pikir, masih ada satu kalimat yang harus ia sampaikan pada hyungnya. Sebuah permintaan maaf…

"Hyung…"

Tangan Kai terangkat dan hendak menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya marah bercampur sedih. "Mianhae…"

Sebelum tangan Kai dapat menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah mengempaskan tangan Kai terlebih dahulu. Dihempaskan dengan keras sehingga membuat Kai sedikit tidak bisa menjaga keseimbagan tubuhnya.

Byur! Kai terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

Kondisi tubuh Kai yang tidak mendukung dan perlakuan Baekhyun yang kasar membuat Kai jatuh terdorong ke samping, dan akhirnya jatuh ke kolam.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia terlihat sangat shock. Ingin sekali ia terjun ke kolam untuk menyelamatkan Kai, dongsaengnya. Ia tau kalau Kai sangat tidak pandai berenang, lagipula ia juga tau kalau Kai sedang tidak sehat. Tangannya terkepal, ia menangis. Tapi, tubuhnya seakan tidak dapat bergerak dan malah hanya diam melihat Kai yang terus menerus meminta bantuan hyungnya.

"KAI!" Teriak seorang namja. Ia berlari dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke kolam.

"Sehun?" Bisik Baekhyun tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Sehun disini? Itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Namja bernama Sehun itu menyelamatkan Kai, ia mengangkat Kai ke atas kolam dan menaruhnya di punggungnya. Sebelum ia berjalan ke kamar Kai dan memanggil dokter, Sehun berhenti di samping Baekhyun yang hanya diam terpaku. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang hyung!" Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Sehun berlalu menuju kamar Kai dan memanggil dokter Yixing untuk memeriksa keadaan Kai.

Memang, Sehun lebih memperhatikan Kai daripada Baekhyun. Karena ia tau, kalau Baekhyun selalu bersikap buruk dan tidak pernah mencoba berbaikan dengan Kai.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Marah di depan Kai, mencelakakan Kai, dan Perkataan Sehun. "Kai…" Bisiknya, menyesal.

.

Kai terbaring di kasurnya. Tubuhya dibungkus selimut tebal untuk menghindarkannya dari hawa dingin. Rambutnya masih basah akibat jatuh ke kolam tadi. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan sedikit tirus. Di wajahnya seperti tidak ada aliran darah, saking pucatnya.

Di ruangan itu, berdiri Sehun, Baekhyun dan dokter keluarga mereka yaitu dokter Yixing.

"Kai harus banyak beristirahat. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal yang berat, jangan sampai terlalu lelah atau kedinginan, jangan dulu berpikir terlalu keras. Itu akan tidak baik untuk kesehatannya." Pesan dokter Yixing kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Biarkan dia tidur. Ia hanya shock saja, setelah ia bangun cepat suruh dia makan dan berikan obat ini untuknya." Dokter Yixing menyimpan beberapa buah tablet yang menjadi obat untuk Kai. "Melihat dia yang seperti ini itu aneh. Biasanya dia akan tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, tapi saat ini dari wajahnyapun terlihat jelas sekali…." Lanjut dokter Yixing. "Jaga Kai, saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sehun yang berada di samping dokter Yixing membungkukkan badannya. "Kamshahamnida, dokter. Kami akan menjaga Kai…" Kata Sehun.

Dokter Yixing hanya tersenyum dan berlalu dari kamar Kai.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang hanya terpaku melihat keadaan Kai yang terbaring seperti itu. PLAKKKK! Telapak tangan Sehun mendarat dengan sangat mulus di pipi putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Sehun tadi.

"Ya! Wae? Ada apa denganmu, hah?" Bentak Baekhyun. Ia tidak terima kalau ada yang menamparnya tanpa alasan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai?! Kau jelas tau kalau Kai tidak pandai berenang, kau juga jelas tau kalau ia sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, mencelakainya? Melukai hatinya, hah?!" Bentak Sehun dengan sedikit kasar.

Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun karena ia tau itu memang benar. Semuanya salanya.

"Kau tau, Baekki? Kau terlalu menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Kai, yang merupakan dongsaengmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak lihat usahanya untuk selalu dekat dengamu? Usahanya untuk selalu terlihat kuat di depanmu? Usahanya untuk tau alasan kau membencinya? Kau tidak merasakan apa yang diusahakan Kai. Sampai kau tega melakukan hal itu padanya. Sekarang lihat, dia hanya terbaring. Dia tidak membuka matanya. Dia lemah. Kau hyung yang buruk! Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang hyung, Baekki!"

Degh! Perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar kini melanda Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunduk, air matanya turun perlahan. "Aku…"

"Kau baru menyesal sekarang, heh? Alasanmu membencinya itu adalah yang terburuk yang pernah dilakukan seorang kakak terhadap dongsaengnya. Hanya karena itu kau membencinya dan bahkan berharap dia tidak hidup."

"Darimana kau tau itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit kaget karena Sehun mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak kau dan Kai mulai berbincag tadi. Kukira kau akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Kenapa Kai harus memiliki hyung atau saudara kembar sepertimu?" Sehun bicara sinis di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kau beruntung masih mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap dan saudara. Seandainya kau dapat berpikir sebagai seorang hyung dan sebagai saudara kembarnya, kau akan menemukan kesempurnaanmu sendiri, bukan malah membenci kelebihannya. Kau memiliki saudara yang baik seperti Kai. Memiliki seorang appa dan umma yang menyayangimu. Memiliki segudang bakat yang tidak sama seperti orang lain. Kenapa kau harus mengorek dan benci atas semua kelebihan Kai?" Sehun berkata panjang lebar. Ia masih ingin bicara banyak dengan Baekhyun, agar ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada dongsaengya sendiri. "Kalau kau dapat berpikir, umma dan appamu lebih mementingkan Kai karena ia memiliki tubuh yang jauh dibawahmu, ia sering sakit. Kau itu kuat, maka dari itu orangtuamu percaya padamu. Mereka mempercayakan Kai padamu saat mereka pergi. Kau mempunyai kulit yang lebih putih, suara yang lebih bagus, dan kemampuan vocal yang luar biasa. Kau lebih mahir bermain piano daripada Kai. Itu adalah sebagian dari prestasimu, yang berbeda dengan Kai. Lalu, kenapa kau harus membencinya?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam. Ia menyesalinya…

"Kau seharusnya dapat berpikir lebih dewasa lagi, Baekki…" Lanjut Sehun.

Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, mereka mendengar Kai mengigau. "Hyu..ng…"

Dengan segera Baekhyun bersimpuh dan memegang tangan Kai. Ia menangis. "Nde, hyung disini…" Katanya. Digenggamnya tangan Kai dengan erat.

"Hyu…ngie…" Kai masih mengigau, matanya tertutup. "Mi..mian…hae…" Ia mengigau dengan terbata. Suaranya benar-benar seperti akan habis.

Sehun yang merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat Baekhyun memperbaiki semuanya pun berjalan keluar, ia berniat pulang dan mempercayakan Kai pada Baekhyun. "Baekki, ingat perkataanku tadi. Jaga Kai mulai sekarang, atau kau akan kehilangannya…" Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang akan selalu diingat oleh Baekhyun.

"Hyu…ngie…" Masih saja seperti itu.

Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi tirus Kai dengan lembut, dan saat itu juga mata Kai terbuka. Yang pertama dilihat Kai adalah hyungnya yang menangis. Meskipun buram, tapi ia dapat melihat mata hyungnya mengeluarkan air mata. "Hyu…ngie… Waeyo?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Anniyo… Mianhae, Jonginnie… Jeongmal mianhaeyo…" Ucapnya sambil menangis tertunduk.

Tangan Kai terangkat, menghapus air mata Baekhyun. "Nado mianhae…" Ucapnya. "Hyung, mau temani aku tidur disini? Malam ini, dingin sekali, hyung…" Pintanya.

Inilah Kai. Inilah Kim Jong In… Kai yang manja dan terlihat tampan jika tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghapus sisa air matanya. "Nde, hyung akan tidur di sampingmu. Biarkan hyung yang menghangatkanmu sampai nanti…" Kata Baekhyun dan bergegas menyelimuti Kai dengan sangat rapi, berusaha tidak meninggalkan celah apapun agar angin tidak mengganggu dongsaeng kembarnya tidur dan beristirahat. "Hyung akan menjagamu mulai sekarang, Kai…" Lanjutnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kai. Ia melihat Kai tersenyum sebelum ia tidur. Wajah Kai lebih ceria saat itu.

'_Mianhaeyo, Jonginnie… Setelah ini biarkan hyung menjagamu, sebagai seorang hyung dan saudara kembarmu… Aku terlalu egois dan terlalu perfectionist… Aku tidak memperhatikanmu dan juga perasaan ku tidak pernah peka terhadap hal yang baik… Mianhae… Sekarang, hyung akan menjagamu dan terus melindungimu… Tetaplah menjadi dongsaeng kembarku yang manis dan manja juga ceria. Terbuka dan semangat. Kita akan berjalan dan belajar bersama mulai sekarang. Aku akan terus melindungimu dalam setiap langkah kita di masa depan untuk sama-sama meraih harapan kita… Gomawo, Jonginnie…"_

.

.

.

End_

.

.

.

Wew ~ garing sekali

Miahaeyo… T_T

Ini pertama kali di share di FB saya, Special-Pie Haruka Natsu… Jika ada yang udah baca disana, ini bukan jiplakan okayyy~


End file.
